let's try again
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: When Kitty can't get pregnant, how far will they go to start a family with each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day. It was morning to. The sun wasn't out, and the birds are not singing. (That's a good thing.) Anyways, let's go see what Dudley and Kitty are up.

They are both fast asleep. Every TUFF agent got the day off. The bad guys were to lazy to do anything today. After a few minutes went by, Dudley just woke up. He got out of bed, not waking Kitty up. He put on his shirt and sat on the couch. He called his mom, and they talk for a while.

"Did you guys have fun?" Asked Peg.

"Yea. I think it worked this time."

"Don't worry sweet heart. You and that, Kitty girl will have a family together."

"I know, but last night was like our 4th time."

"Maybe last night was it."

"I hope your right."

"Love you Dudley."

"Love you to, mom."

They hung up. Kitty just woke from hearing Dudley's voice. She put on a robe, since last night they took off each other clothes. She went to the bathroom and took a test. Dudley heard something from their bathroom. He got up and knocked on the door.

"Kitty? Are you ok in there?"

"Yea. You can come in."  
Dudley opened the door. Kitty hugged him and started to cry. Dudley didn't know what was going on. But then he saw a box on the sink, and Kitty was taking a test.

"What did it say?" Dudley asked scared.

"It was…."

"Posotive!"

"No. It wasn't."

"Aww, I'm sorry Kitty."

Kitty let it go. She sat on the bed crying a little. Dudley sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. They rocked back and forth.

"It's my fault, Dudley."  
"Why?


	2. Chapter 2

(Here's what happened so far, Dudley and Kitty are trying to have kids but Kitty can't pregnant. So they keep on trying, they do everything they can. Anyways, Kitty just took a test, and she is telling Dudley what happened. By the way, the test was negative.)

Dudley and Kitty were sitting on the bed. They were both unhappy about the test. They didnt say anything for a few mintues. Then Dudley thought of something that might help them with having kids.

"Kitty?"

"What?"

"What might help us have kids, is that we could...what it called..."

"We try again to night?"

"Yea, but maybe water would help."

"Wa...you mean we go in the shower."

DUdley smiled. Kitty thought about for a while. She liked that idea. Soon it was time for work. They got dress and drove to work. The Chief was happy to see them. Then everyone saw Snaptrap. He was gonna blow up the 'all you can eat free chesse' place. So, Dudley and Kitty drove to were he was.

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" KItty yelled as she held up her blaster.

"Hi Agent Katswell. What's up?"

"What's up? Your going to jail!" Dudley shouted."

Snaptrap ran as fast as her could. Dudley jumped in the air and got him. They put him in jail. Soon, the day was done. (the day is almost done were I live.) Anyways, every one went home at 6:00pm. Dudley and Kitty went home and ate dinner. Kitty made dinner. They were ready for tonight. After they ate, they watch some t.v together. They watch it for about 2 hours. Now it was around 9:30pm.

"You ready for tonight, Kitty?" Dudley asked holing her hand.

"Yes. I am ready. Are you?"

"Yep! Wanna go now?"

Kitty smiled, and they got up. They went into their bathroom. Dudley turned on the lights, as Kitty turned on the water. Kitty took of clothes, and Dudley took off his. They wanted to get the dirt from work off first, and then go at it. Once they were done, they turned the water on hot. They were both scared at first, but now they knew what's coming about trying to have kids.

"You ready, Dudley" Kitty asked wrapped her arms and legs around Dudley.

"I sure am."

They both smiled at each other. They began to kiss each other, it was soft,slow, gental. Dudley pulled her closer to him. Kitty's chest was pressed up to Dudley's chest. Then Dudley broke the kiss, and began to kiss Kitty's neck. Kitty moaned as Dudley did that. Then Kitty stood her legs, and turned her back to Dudley. Dudley went up behind her, and slowly made his way down her back. When he got to her tail, he played with it for a little while. He came back up, and Kitty faced him.

"I hope this works." Dudley said.

"Me too."

Kitty placed her back to the wall of the shower. Dudley moved closer to her. Dudley held her legs. Soon, his lower body was moving up and down. Kitty's hands were on shoulders, for support. Their breathing got harder with each second. Soon, the water got cold and they went onto their bed. They were soaking wet on their bed. They didnt care about their bed.

So, Dudley was on his back holding Kitty's hips. Kitty moved her lower body back and forth. Dudley moaned. He was loving what Kitty was doing. Soon after a few hours went by, it was already midnight. Dudley and Kitty got under the covers, and fell asleep in each other arms.

**(How was this chapter? PLease don't say anything mean, u can if you want. I'm not the boss of anyone)**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it was morning. The bird were singing now. The sun was bright. The sun light was right in Dudley's eyes. He woke up from the light. He looked at the time, and it was already 9:00am. THey were 2 hours late to work!

"Kitty! Wake up, we're 2 hours late!"

"What!"

Kitty sat up. Then they both saw each other, not wearing clothes. They got dressed, and went to work. When they got to work, the Chief had to talk to them about being late lately. They sat down, and both looked at the Chief. They didnt know if he was mad, or happy, or both.

"Agent Katswell, and Puppy."

"Yes Chief?" DUdley asked.

"I know your trying to have kids, but being late is not ok!"

"Sorry Chief, but we..."

"No buts. I'm happy to."

"Why?" Kitty said.

"Cause when you do get pregnant, I want to see your kid."

"If she get's pregnant." Dudley whispered.

"Huh?"

Dudley and Kitty told him what had been going on with them. He understood that.

"I wish you guys good luck."

"Thanks Chief." Kitty said getting up.

She left the room. Dudley and the Chief talked for a while. When they were done talking, Dudley went over to Kitty's desk. But she wasnt there. Dudley found Keswick in the lab. He was working on something important.

"Hey Keswick!"

"H-h-h-hi agent Puppy."

"Have you seen Kitty?"

"She went home, she felt dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

"More like passing out."

"Oh ok."

Dudley left Keswick alone. He went over to his desk and called Kitty. Kitty just got home, when her phone started to ring, It was Dudley.

"Hey Dudley."

"Hey Kitty, Keswick told me your sick."

"I'm not sick, I think it was last night."

"Did you take a test?"

"I will."

"Ok, call me back when your done."

"Alright."

They both hunged up. Kitty went into the bathroom and took the test. Dudley waited for about 10 minutes, when his phone rang. He answered it. But it was his mom, Peg.

"Mom! Why are you calling?"

"Why hello to you to, Dudley."

"Sorry mom, but Kitty got sick today."

"Oh. I'm not sorry."

"I know you are."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Hahaha, bye mom."

"Bye Dudley."

Dudley hunged up. Back with Kitty. She was waiting for it. She felt like it was taking forever! She was sitting on the bed. It has been 5 minutes. She went into the bathroom and looked in the sink. She picked it up. Her heart was broken.

"Dang it. I really wanted kids too."

She threw it in the trash, and picked up her phone. She called Dudley.

"Kitty? What did it say?"

"It was negative."

"Aww. We can try again soon."

"Dudley, I can't pregnant, I don't think I ever will."

"Don't say that Kitty. I'll try everything I can."

"And I'll do everything I can."

"I'll be home at 6:00pm."

"Alright, I'm going to store."

They both hugged up and did what they did.


	4. Chapter 4

(**Dose everyone think this story is good so far?)**

The day was done. Kitty was home making dinner. When Dudley got home, it was already 6:30pm. They ate dinner and around 7:00pm. When they were done, Dudley washed the dishes for Kitty.

"Dudley, thanks for helping with dishes."

"That's what a good husband dose."

Kitty kissed him and she went into their room. Dudley followed her into their room. Kitty got into bed, and was ready to sleep.

"Your going to bed this early?" Dudley asked looking at clock.

"Yea. I'm tired."

"Yea me too."

They went to bed. Then around midnight, Kitty woke up. She sat up and looked at her table stand next to her side of the bed. She has a yogurt there. She ate it, and went into the bathroom. She came out, and left their room. She took out of phone, and looked at the date. She thought for a while. Then she got back into bed. The movment woke Dudley up.

"Kitty?"

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"Just checking something."

"Like what?" Dudley said sitting up.

"The date."

"The date? Why that?"

"Cause of that time of the month."

"So what?"

"Dudley, it's important!"

"Why?"

Kitty told him why it's so important. Dudley got it.

"It's late."

"Do you know why?"

"I think so. Because we try to have kids, it might be that."

"Or your pregnant!" Dudley said with joy.

"I wish I was Dudley. I really do."

"I know, We can go at it when we have a day off."

"Ok."

They went back to sleep. Kitty thought about her being pregnant. She would call her mom and tell what been happening to her. Dudley thought about Kitty being pregnant. He wanted to start a family with Kitty, he knew KItty wanted the same too. They both thought about it, unitil they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came by. Dudley was the first to wake up. He got out of bed, and stood up. He yawned and looked back at Kitty, who was still asleep. Dudley thought she was so cute when she was asleep. He left the room, and called his mom. It was around 6:00am.

"Hello?" Peg said tired.

"Hi mom! What's up?"

"I just woke up..."

"That's great, so can I ask you something?"

"...Sure..." She said sleeping a little.

"So you know how Kitty can't get pregnant?"

"Yea?"

"Well, she told me about this thing."

"What thing?"

"That time of the month."

"That! Why that?"

"She said it's late."

"Late huh..."

Before Dudley could answer, Kitty took the phone from him. She turned it off. Dudley stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Dudley!"

"What?"

"Don't tell you mom those things!"

"Why not? She's a girl too."

"Yea, but no one other than you have to know."

"Aww, fine."

Kitty made breakfast for Dudley. They both got dressed, and ate breakfast. When they got to TUFF, they saw Keswick and the Chief outside. TThey got out of the car, and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Dudley said scareing them.

"Oh hi agent Puppy." the Chief said happy.

"Why so happy?"

"We get the day off...again!"

"I-i-I will be sleeping." Keswick said leaving.

Dudley told Kitty they had the day off. They went back to the apartment. Soon they were sitting on their bed, watching t.v. Kitty was close to Dudley. Her tail ran up and down his legs. Dudley had his arms around Kitty. Then Dudley turned off the t.v. They both loved spening time together. They didnt really say anything for about 5 minutes.

"Hey Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we could try right now."

"Now? It's still morning."

"I know, but since it's that time of the month...again, I..."

"Again?"

"Yes, anyways, it's eaiser to have kids." **( That's a true fact, I learned that at school last year)**

**"**I don't know Kitty, wouldnt night be better."

"Nobodys gonna see."

"I guess your right."

Kitty sat up, and took off her clothes. Dudley did the same. Kitty sat on his lap, and they began to kiss. It was soft and slow at first. Dudley sat up and, and his hands ran up and down Kitty's back. Then Kitty broke the kiss, and pushed Dudley on his back again. She got off of him. Dudley knew what she was going to do. Kitty moved down, to the middle of Dudley's legs. Soon, Kitty's head was moving up and down. Dudley placed his hands in her hair.

"Oh yea Kitty."

Kitty went faster and harder after a few minutes. Dudley's breathing got harder as well. Soon after 45 minutes, Kitty was done. Dudley smiled and her, as she came back kissed again. Then Dudley flipped them over so he was on top.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Kitty?"

"I'm sure Dudley."

They both smiled at each other. Dudley looked down, and placed himself in the right spot. His lower body was moving up and down. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist, and placed her hands on his shoulder. There was pain at first. Then the pain was gone. They both began to breath really hard. They kissed at the same time too.

"Oh Dudley. Faster please!" Kitty yelled out.

"Alright."

Dudley went faster and harder for her. Kitty gapsed when Dudley did that. They both moaned for a little while. Then Dudley was done. He was still on top. He kissed Kitty and went down to the middle of her legs. Kitty placed her hands on his head. She opened her legs more. Dudley also took 2 fingers and began to pump them in and out of Kitty.

"Oh Dudley! Yes!"

Dudley took his free and hand, and moved it up to her chest. His hand worked on the right side, for about 5 mintues. He tugged and pulled, and rubbed it. Then he moved to the left side, and did the same thing. Soon he was done. He came back and layed next to Kitty. They got under the covers. Then Kitty looked at the time, and it was already lunch time.

"Time go fast, when your having fun." Kitty said.

"I know right, are we gonna do this tonight?"

"If you want."

"I'll do it, if you do it."

"Deal."

THey shook on it, and kissed each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Dudley and Kitty got the day off. Dudley and KItty just try again. It was around lunch time when they were done. Kitty wanted to take test, but she knew what it was gonna say. But Dudley made her take one. Before Kitty did that, she made lunch for them. When lunch was ready, she went into the bathroom. She came back out after a few minutes.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

Dudley was drinking water at the time she called his name. He saw Kitty's was upset. But then Kitty smiled at him, and showed him the test. He spit out his water, and took the test from Kitty. He ran up to Kitty and hugged her. Kitty hugged him back.

"Your pregnant, Kitty!"

"I know! You did it, Dudley."

"I did it?" Dudley said letting go of Kitty.

"You did half, and I did half."

Dudley smiled and hugged her again.

"We're gonna be parents!"

They both called their moms. When they were done, sat on the couch, holding hands.

**7 DAYS LATER!**

It had been 7 days later. KItty missed about 5 days of work. She keeped having pains in her stomach. So Dudley took her to the doctors. The doctor told them thay Kitty had a miscarriage. They thanked the doctor, and drove back home. On their way home, Kitty just looked out the window.

"We can try again Kitty."

"It's over Dudley."

"What's over?"

"Being pregnant."

They got their apartment. When Kitty was about to get out, Dudley stopped her.

"Kitty, it's not over yet."

"Yes it is. It's my fault."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is! I did something wrong to the baby."

Kitty got out of the car. Dudley followed her into their bedroom. She layed on the bed crying. Dudley wrapped his arms around her. Soon it was around, dinner time. Kitty didnt eat anything at all. They got into bed. Kitty layed on her side. Her back was facing Dudley. Dudley layed on his back.

Soon around midnight, Kitty woke up with a pain in her stomach. She thought it was that time of the month.. She went into the bathroom, and got a cup of water. She got back into bed. She sat up and held her stomach. Dudley woke up from hearing Kitty.

"Kitty? What's wrong?"

"Just stomach pains."

KItty ran into the bathroom again. She shut the door. Dudley got up from the bed, and knocked on the door.

"Need anything Kitty?"

"I...I think I'm good." Kitty said in pain.

"You sound like your in pain."

Kitty screamed, which made Dudley opened the door. He blood on the floor, along with Kitty. Her pants were down. She was sitting on the toilet holding her stomach. Dudley went over to her.

"What's going on, Kitty?"

"I don't know!"

Kitty felt like she had to push. She pushed, and Dudley saw a head coming out of Kitty.

"Holy... Kitty your giving your birth!"

Kitty keeped on pushing. Kitty lifted herself up, so Dudley and room to put his hands under Kitty. Soon, Dudley had a new born pup in his hands. Kitty looked at the both, shocked.

"Ok Kitty, I need to call 911, your gonna have to hold the baby."

Kitty didnt say anything. Dudley gave her the baby, and Dudley called 911. Soon they were at the hospital. The doctors put Dudley and Kitty in a room, and they took the baby. Kitty had a lot on her mind at the time.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"What if the baby, can't do anything in life?"

"Kitty, the baby will be fine."

Soon, a doctor came in and let Kitty hold the baby. It was a girl. She was heathy. Then a doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Ms. Puppy? Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No, I was pregnant, but the baby died."

"Well, you were already 40 weeks pregnant."

"40 week!?" Dudley said.

"Yep, congrats on the baby."

The doctor left. Dudley and Kitty looked at new born.

"What's her name, Dudley?"

"How about...Jenna."

"Jenna, I like it."

**1 more chapter, I will post it today, but I gotta go to band right now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty had just given birth, without knowing. She and the baby were still at the hospital. Then about 2 days later, they both got to go home. When they got there, Kitty went to take a nap. The Chief and Keswick didnt know they had a child yet. Dudley took care of Jenna while Kitty took a nap. Dudley sat on the couch with her. Dudley fed her and held her in his arms.

"Your so cute." Dudley said with joy.

Jenna giggled, and she slowly fell asleep. Dudley did watched her as she slept. Soon, he went into their room. She had Jenna in his arms, and sat on the bed. He set Jenna next to Kitty. Kitty woke up, and saw Jenna, and Dudley.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kitty, how's your nap?"

"Good. Well, it was great."

"Good, I'm gonna call my mom."

"I'll do that to."

They both got up. Kitty put Jenna in her crib in their room. THey both called their parents, and told them what happened a few night ago. Soon, Jenna be began to cry. Kitty got up and got her. She sat on the couch feeding Jenna.

"I'm guessing we'll be up all night."

"I guess so, Dudley."

Soon it was bed time. THey all ate dinner and went to bed. Jenna keeped crying all night. Dudley keeped making Kitty get up. So, when it was around 3 in the morning, Jenna finally went to sleep. Kitty got in bed, and layed on Dudley. Her head was his chest.

"Finally, she's asleep." Kitty whispered.

"I know right?" Dudley whispered.

They both closed their eyes. Then right when they were gonna fall asleep, Jenna woke up and cryed again.

"You get her this time!" Kitty said.

"Ugh, why can't you?"

"I always get up!"

"Don't yell!"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Pff, yea I'm sure."

Kitty got up and picked up Jenna. They both got in bed. Jenna stopped crying when she was in middle of the bed. DUdley and Kitty both looked at each other.

"I guess she was lonely." Dudley said kissing Jenna.

"Yea, now we can get some sleep."

"Good night...I mean good morning."

"Ugh! I'm sleeping in!"

They all went to sleep. It was around 4 in the morning, when they fell asleep. Everything was great.

(How was it? And yes, The End! I hope you guys liked it)


End file.
